Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz
is the thirty-seventh episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis In the next Shadow Town, Keeper Knight forces the ToQgers to take a quiz, leaving Tokatti unsure of how he should answer due to being asked about Mio. Plot On the Ressha, the ToQgers help themselves to snacks when Tokatti's indecisiveness is brought into light to his dismay. The ToQgers are then called by Akira after he has found a Shadow Town. They hope it is Subarugahama, but find it strange that Akira is accompanying them. The ToQgers arrive to the Shadow Town Achikochi-machi, with Akira eager to leave to find Subarugahama while muttering that he is running out of time. Before the ToQgers can inquire about his strange behavior, they are attacked by Keeper Knight who uses the power of his weapon steed Just A Way to keep ToQ 1gou and ToQ 4gou from attempting to extend their transformation time limits. Wanting to help the others, Tokatti is unable to decide what course of action to take before he and are Akira blasted off the edge of a cliff with the other ToQgers forced to retreat. After Tokatti comes to and tells Akira of his plight, Akira remembers his deal with General Schwarz: to ally himself with the renegade Shadow Line member and consider the ToQgers his enemies when the time comes. Though he wants to liberate Subarugahama before he is summoned to General Schwarz's side, Akira decides to help in that they must be able to make a difficult choice in the future. Tokatti and Akira then arrive in Achikochi-machi, finding themselves subjected to the Shadow Town's question control method before they are found by Keeper Knight. Akira holds off Keeper Knight in his Zaram form to allow Tokatti to escape, but he decides to fight for his friend as he has come to the conclusion that he will fight without making choices. By that time, the other ToQgers arrive after having gotten through the quizzes' deathtraps. All five main ToQgers transform to hinder Keeper Knight before Zaram grabs Just A Way and throws it out of the atmosphere so Hyper ToQ 2gou can finish the Keeper off. The ToQgers then form Cho-Cho-ToQ-Dai-Oh and Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh to fight the revived Keeper Knight, ultimately destroying him. Soon after, Akira leaves for the next Shadow Town with Tokatti remembering the promise he made to him Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Unreasonable Quiz: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - Hyper **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Pink, Yellow **ToQ 5gou - N/A *Final appearance of Hyper ToQ 2gou and ToQ 4gou Yellow. *This episode marks the first time any Transfer Changes, besides changes into Hyper Mode, are used since Station 27. Station 37 - ToQ 4gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 4gou Pink Station 37 - ToQ 4gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 4gou Yellow Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, .. *This is the first time that another Ressha, the Drill Ressha, is used in the Daikaiten Cannon. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz, Station 38: Let's Make a Movie, Station 39: The Beginning of the End and Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom? DSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢理不尽クイズ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢理不尽クイズ」